


Taking Shape

by Empy (Empyreus)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Armor, Brother-Sister Relationships, Childhood, Community: tolkien_weekly, Drabble, Foreshadowing, Gen, Shieldmaidens, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-29
Updated: 2006-09-29
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empyreus/pseuds/Empy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is surprised by the sheer weight of the mailshirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Shape

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Births" challenge on [](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). It's a figurative birth rather than a literal one, but it still counts, yes?

She is surprised by the sheer weight of the mailshirt. Her brother wears it as easily as a tunic, and dons armour over it before riding out with the scouts. Surely he, at fifteen, cannot be much stronger than she is?

"Weakling girl," he teases.

Squaring her shoulders, Eowyn looks at herself in the mirror. The shirt of mail is far too large and dwarfs her, but she tightens the sash from her shift around her waist to make it fit. There.

She lifts an imaginary sword and salutes her mirror image, mouthing a call to arms.

_Ride now for Rohan!_


End file.
